This is a proposal to study the sources of job satisfaction among workers in several age groups. The main purpose is to locate various components of job situations which may be sources of job satisfaction and to investigate the relative importance of these components in relation to overall job satisfaction. Data collected in 1969 from a national probability sample of 1301 nonfarm wage and salary workers will be used. Sixty-six items dealing with various aspects of the job will be factor analyzed in order to discover job components which can be considered as independent sources of job satisfaction. Factor analyses will be computed for several age groups in order to determine the similarities and differences among factor structures for individuals of different ages. Scales developed on the basis of the factor analyses will be used in multiple regression analyses to ascertain the relative importance of the components in relation to job satisfaction. Separate regression analysis will be done for several age groups. In previous studies using job characteristics as sources of job satisfaction, a controversy has developed regarding the relative importance of intrinsic and extrinsic factors in relation to job satisfaction. Very little research has been done on whether or how sources of job satisfaction may vary among individuals of different ages. Therefore, the results of this study will shed light on the controversy regarding the job conditions necessary to provide more satisfying work situations for workers, young and old.